For Love of a Weasley
by shalom378
Summary: The dearest couple in all of Potter tales- the dynamic duo, Ron and Hermione, soon to become a trio! Sweet and fluffy :) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. For Love of Hermione

**Hey-o, all! I just finished the Harry Potter series [in only two weeks!] and started to cry in my Maths class- real embarrassing but a great series. I ship Ron and Hermione TO THE DEATH! Such a perfect couple, they balance each other out perfectly. I got this one-shot idea from a tumblr picture. Anyway, enjoy the story and please REVIEW!******

_Hermione and Ron are in their mid-twenties, living in a humble home near Ron's family. Hermione is seven weeks pregnant and is breaking the news to Ron first, and then the Potter family over supper. _

**As a side note, I don't know if there is such a town as Brookshire, or if it's even near the Weasley's, but it sounded very European so… don't judge ****J**

"Ron?" Hermione calls from the kitchen where she stands over the stove. "Have you finished sorting the laundry yet?"

"In a minute!" Ron calls back, his eyes glued to the television screen.

_"__Viktor Krum dives straight towards the Quidditch field, folks, seems to me he's spotted the Seeker and- there it is! An astonishing catch by Krum, pulling into the lead with 275 points, what a match, witches and wizards, what a-"_

"_Ronald_ Weasley!"

Ron rolls his eyes and yells, "Alright, Mum!"

Hermione smiles softly, staring down into the pot of beans on the stove as Ron stumps his way through the kitchen and into the laundry room, grumbling the whole way. After a minute or so, he calls out, "And I suppose you want the table set, too?"

"If you wouldn't mind, dearest."

"Of course not, sugar plum."

The pet-name calling had become something of an amusing tradition between the two- it felt good to laugh again after all the years of sorrow.

Ron clanks around in the small dining room, setting out plates and forks. "Is Harry and them coming over, too?"

"Yes," Hermione responds, pulling various spices down from the kitchen cupboard and mixing them into the beans. "And, Ron, there's something I've got to tell-"

Ron grabs Hermione about the waist and spins her around, causing her to squeal and hit him on the shoulder reproachfully. "Ronald!"

"Yes, my little sprite?" He asks, planting little kisses up and down her neck.

"Ron, do be serious," Hermione says breathlessly, trying to maintain control of the situation. "I have an appointment at the doctor's office in Brookshire tomorrow, and- oh-"

She bites her lip to keep a bubble of laughter at bay as Ron gently nibbles at her ear.

"Why the devil- do you need- a Muggle- healer?" Ron asks in between kissing her lips.

"_Because_, Ron," Hermione arches away from him and stares up into his eyes. "St. Mungo's doesn't specialize in pre-natal care."

"Well I'm sure we could ask around, no need for pre-whatsit, anyway-" Ron resumes kissing Hermione, this time across her rosy cheeks.

"_Merlin's beard_, Ron!" Hermione manages to wriggle out or Ron's embrace. "I'm pregnant!"

Ron's lopsided grin falls and his freckles stand out boldly on his quickly-paling face.

"You're- you- but-"

"Pregnant, Ron. You're going to be a daddy," she whispers softly, touching his face.

Harry and Ginny walk in just in time to see Ron fall to the floor. He had fainted.

**Sooooo? Sorry for the kinda-lame ending :P REVIEW PLEASE! Or PM me, or favorite… If this story does well I may consider taking it outside of a one-shot and develop a mini-series ****J**


	2. A Remembrance of Fred

**I'm baaaa-aaaack… Hey-o, all! Time for round two! *Cue dinging noise* Anyway, the small children in my house were up ridiculously early (5:33 A.M.!) on my late-start day, so I decided to lounge in bed and write another chapter. The Mrs. Weasley/Fred idea wasn't entirely my own, thank you tumblr ****?**

**OH! IMPORTANT! If you have an idea for a little piece in this story, PM me or review with your idea, and I may get around to witting it in- with your pen name to the credits, of course. (Luna and Neville may be appearing shortly, who knows… :3) Bye and luv ya!**

_Five Months Later_

"Ron, dear, grab the chicken!"

Mrs. Weasley bustles through the dining room carrying a large platter of potatoes, and Ron right behind her bearing an enormous chicken with a lazy grin on his face.

"He's been in a good mood ever since I've told him," Hermione comments to Ginny as they sit on the Weasley's couch, Hermione's swollen ankles propped up on a chair.

"How sweet!"

Ginny hugs a decorative pillow to her chest and picks at the tassels, watching Harry and Georges' heated conversation about a Quidditch match with mild interest. "Harry wanted children so badly, but I just- I just felt like it was too soon. But of course he had his way…" She trails off and glances at two-year-old James, the younger picture of his father, playing with a shoe-string near George's legs.

"It's been years, Ginny," Hermione says softly. "We've got to learn to let go, and- rebuild." She takes Ginny's hand and squeezes. The girls smile at each other, and Mrs. Weasley shouts,

"Supper's on the table! Fred, would you grab the-"

Everyone freezes, and Mrs. Weasley drops the plate she was holding. It crashes to the ground and shatters, but she doesn't seem to notice, her eyes fixed on George's face.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

George smiles half-heartedly and rolls his eyes. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother."

The group laughs, the tension flown straight out the window. Mrs. Weasley hugs her son tearfully, then walks arm-in-arm with him to the table. "Come everyone, supper!"

And we leave the family where they are- drinking and eating, laughing and talking of memories of a happy past and the beginnings of a new and wonderful future.

***Sniffle* The feels ****?****Sorry about that last line- sounds like a cheesy romance novel. A little part of me died inside when Fred was killed- I just loved him, such a sweet and funny boy. The good always die too young. Sigh. Should I continue this little story? PM/REVIEW/FAVORITE for yes! And do the same for no! Lol. **

**Side note: I really did not like the idea of Ginny and Harry together- and not just because I was jealous! (Maybe a little…) I'm still a bit off about it- I feel like Ginny hasn't been with Harry every step of the way, she hasn't known the deep sorrow and hatred etc. that Harry had. But I'm beginning to see that she's a good fit for him ****?****Post a review saying what YOU think! And also I'm taking story ideas! Bye ****?**


	3. Memoires of Hogwarts

**Okay, CHAPTER THREE! I'm really liking how this story is developing ****J****I was asked the other day why so many of my stories revolve around pregnancies/families, and I think it's because all of my siblings are younger than me, and there's a lot of them (6)! So I'm naturally just family-oriented, sorry if it's getting a bit dull :P I'M TAKING STORY SUGGESTIONS! PM/review yours! (Sorry that this is so short, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer... reviews are always helpful) ;)**

Harry and Hermione find the opportune moment to slip quietly from the little gathering, as they so often did many years ago. Hermione wanders outside, into the dusky open air, and sits-with quite a bit of trouble- on the soft earth of the Weasley's front yard. Harry comes a few minutes later and joins her on the ground, then begins to pluck at a patch of dried grass.

"It's so peaceful out here," comments Hermione, and tilts her face to the darkening sky, breathing in the cool night air.

Harry doesn't respond at first, seemingly intrigued by the little pieces of dry grass in his hand. "Remember that one day in Potions when Ron put in double amounts of guppy-weed and the Polixir blew up in his face?"

Hermione laughs- a loud, clear-as-a-bell sound- and Harry smiles.

"And when you tripped over your robe in Dark Arts class and made Snape's every-color ink spill all over this papers?" Hermione giggles, twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

"Yeah," Harry sighs. "I remember."

The two young adults look at each other with a peaceful sorrow in their eyes; Hermione is the first to look away.

"Well, we should get back inside," she says, trying to gain enough leverage to get her and her six-month-pregnant belly off the ground. "The cake is probably being cut."

"Here." Harry stands quickly and eases Hermione off the ground. The sound of laughter wafts through the open window of the house a few yards away, and a waltzing tune is heard.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry whispers with a quiet smile on his face.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she replies.

Harry takes her hands and they sway in time to the music.

"_Happy birthday, Harry_."

**Awww ****J****I'd always resented the fact that Harry got such cool Christmas presents when at Hogwarts and Ron got… sweaters and boring stuff. Oh well. So, STORY SUGGESTIONS? I already know what I'll do for next chapter, but maybe I can work yours in! And soon, Neville and Luna will be making an appearance… *cue ominous music* Ha. Well anyway, I looked up who Neville married, and I couldn't believe it when they paired him with Hannah Abbott! Ugh. Luna and Neville all the way for me, please. ;) Bye!**


	4. Double Un-expectations

**Ok, here you go, a bit of a longer one this time around. I'm hoping to make Chapter Five quite long, so be patient if you're waiting for me to get busy :) I actually have a lot of time on my hands since I'm grounded from Harry Potter movies for not putting enough laundry in the wash… OCD parents, perhaps? Ugh. Well, just have the last movie to watch and I'll be done with the series! I'll count how many tears I cried and tell you all if I'm not completely flooded out of my house :'( **

**Story Note: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THIS there I said it, now for the real stuff: Ron is working as an Auror (Let's face it, he was never going to be a world-class Keeper), Hermione works as undetermined/haven'tgotaroundtolookingitupyet, and if 'magicked' and 'Accio'd' weren't words, they are now. :P**

Hermione turns over in bed, snuggling beneath Mrs. Weasley's house-warming quilt and splaying her long auburn hair across her pillow. Warm sunlight peeps through the closed shutters, and she can just make out Ron's sleeping face pressed into his pillow. Hermione lifts a slender hand and runs her finger through his mop of red hair; he smiles in his sleep and unknowingly shifts his head closer to hers.

Hermione is just about to drift off again when her eyes fly open with a start. She props her upper body onto her elbows and squints at the sunlight, then at the clock on their bedside table.

"Ron! _Ronald_! Get up! You're running an _hour_ late!"

She shakes him mercilessly until he sits up, bleary-eyed and disheveled. "Bloody hell, woman, you'll give me a heart attack with a waking like that!"

"Sorry, but you're late, and-" Hermione stretches out her arm as far as she can beside the clock, and manages to get a finger around her wand before it topples to the ground. She mutters a curse and makes to get out of bed, but Ron lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Don' worry, I've got it." He stumbles out of the warm comfort of bed, grabs his own wand, and sleepily walks out the bedroom door.

"Well, goodbye to you, too," she mumbles, collapsing against the linens once more. A few minutes later, just as she comes to the startling conclusion that Ron wasn't wearing any pants when he left, the door creaks open, and in walks Mr. Weasley Jr. with a steaming breakfast tray and a lopsided grin.

"Ron, what- you- you're going to be late-" Hermione protests as he sets the tray on her lap. He leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "I'd thought I'd give romanticism a shot," says he, coyly. "I've already sent a Patronus to the Auror Headquarters, they don't expect me today."

The smell of Belgian waffles and crisp bacon drifts up from the two plates in Hermione's lap, and she stops smiling. "Ron, where did you-"

"I cooked it myself," says Ron, a little too quickly, sliding into bed next to his wife.

"Well, from whatever restaurant you Accio'd this from, it's delicious," she says, tucking away at the bacon.

"Our kitchen," he slurs feebly through a mouthful of orange slice.

A few minutes later, after the feast is gone and Ron has magicked the plates away, Hermione finds a crème-colored envelope with a red heart seal on the back addressed to 'Mr+Mrs Weasley and Co.'.

"What's this?" she asks, slitting open the seal with a splinching spell.

"Dunno. Found it on the porch," Ron says between lick of his sticky fingers.

A glowing purple paper unfolds out of the envelope and drifts into mid-air, eye-level with the two Weasleys. A misty voice floats out- "You are cordially invited to attended the bondage of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood…" the voices trails off into a giggle, then resumes the monologue. "In three weeks at the newly-rebuilt veranda at Hogwarts. No need to R.S.V.P, we know you'll come. Oh, and please bring your own party hat." The voice fades, and the letter drops onto the quilt, no longer glowing.

"Well, he's finally done it, the old bandicoot," Ron says fondly, slinking an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs, content. "How wonderful, they'll both be so happy."

The pair falls asleep in each other's arms, a happy smile on both their faces.

**Once again, didn't exactly know how to end it… ah well. The cuteness, anyway :) Hope you liked it! And I'm STILL ACCEPTING STORY IDEA OFFERS! PM me shalom378 and I'll gladly receive. Do it if you ship Ron and Hermione! Have a lovely day, dahlings :D **

**P.S. Don't even ask what my chapter naming method is. Sometimes it sounds Winnie-the-Pooh style, and other times it sounds like a five-year old messing around. Whatever, it's the inside of the chapter that counts! Bah :)**


	5. Joined With Love

**Hey-o! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this up :( I really do try but unfortunately I have a life outside of FanFiction! Looking for a good read? Aftershocks by 4thDimensionalTrailer is fantastic.**

**Ok, I realize I sound really chipper, but I'm actually far from it. I've just finished the eighth and final Harry Potter movie, and oh my Atlanta I haven't cried that hard in a long time! I was crying so much that my tears completely soaked through my pillow and I was shaking and shivering. No joke. The parts that got me were 1- Snape crying over Lily's dead body, 2- seeing Remus and Tonks's dead bodies, and 3- the sweet farewell ending. But the part that absolutely opened the floodgates (in the books and movies) was when I saw Fred lying on the ground, dead, with Ron sobbing over his body. Ugh, tears are pricking my eyes just thinking about it! Sorry this A/N is so long, just needed to get it out of my system, you know? Love you all 3**

Hogwarts has never been more beautiful.

Colored streamers hang from every tree, a reception feast to feed an army is laid out on ten colossal tables, and a multitude of chairs are stretched out in front of the new white gazebo. The outside windows of the building fairly sparkle, and the re-built wing nearest the wedding area hold cheerful banners and signs saying things like _Newly Hitched_! and _Congrats, Neville, you old chump_! The grand school building stands tall and proud, scrubbed clean of the stench of Death Eaters long past.

The crowd of three hundred or so seated witches, wizards, non-magic folk, dwarves, ghosts, Weasleys, Potters, and others chatter excitedly, some twisting around in their seats to greet an old friend or to exclaim at the décor of Hogwarts. All falls silent when Professor McGonagall in scarlet dress robes ascends the stairs of the white gazebo. Her prim voice travels over the hushed crowd.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two dear souls- Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood- in matrimony." She gestures with her left hand, and Neville in a handsome black-and-white tuxedo shyly takes his place beside the professor. George, Harry, and Ron let out whoops and cheers, and Neville waves at them, a rosy blush against his cheeks.

Piano music drifts towards the crowd, and Hermione, sitting in the second row with Ron and the Potters, twists around with everyone else around in her seat to see Luna, in all her odd brilliance, walk down the middle of the aisle between the two rows of chairs.

Luna Lovegood is wearing a ridiculously lacy white dress, with puffed sleeves as large as dinner plates and a sash bow even larger. Gaudy purple earrings dangle from her ears, and her thick, waist-length, white-blonde hair falls in curly glorious masses to her waist. On her head, a crown of strange purple berries lays, and a radiant smile shines from between her pale lips.

&^%$

An hour later, the happy couple is showered with rice and streamers while elaborate fireworks (courtesy of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) spiral and swoop in the background. The ceremony is immediately followed by feasting, and later, loud and joyful dancing. Hermione sits on the sidelines of the dance floor, clapping in time with the music and laughing when Ron and Harry dance together, poking fun at Luna and Neville.

By seven o' clock, most all of the guests have said their congratulations to the newlyweds and either apparated or taken the Knight Bus home. Only a few people are left- the Weasleys, Potters, a few drunk faeries, two werewolves, and one very full giant who has dozed off against a nearby tree.

Luna sits in a huff in the seat next to Hermione, who has taken off her strappy heels and is rubbing her swollen ankles.

"It was quite the loveliest party I've ever been to," Luna says dreamily, watching Mrs. Weasley clear a mountain of plates with a flick of her wand. "And Neville promised me I could plant a Poly-heldamump tree in the backyard of our new house-"

"There's no such thing as a Poly- a Poly- well, it just doesn't exist!" Hermione bites her tongue quickly- she's been feeling quite irritable of late, and her nine-month pregnant belly gets in the way of everything, causing her to be short of temper. "Sorry, Luna, I am so happy for you, it's just… well…"

"I understand most completely," Luna says, and glances sideways at Hermione's forest green dress, stretched tight across her extended stomach. "That's a lovely dress."

"Thanks!" Hermione brightens slightly. "Ron got it for me at- well, speak of the devil himself."

Ron comes swinging into view, an empty bottle of butterbeer in his hand, leaning on a chuckling Harry. "And she hit me so hard that I swear my- HIC- teeth rattled in my skull, and-" Ron stops abruptly when he sees the glare on his wife's face. "Hermi- HIC- nee! Shall we dance?"

Harry skulks off, presumably to find his wife, and Luna leaves with a wave in Hermione's direction. Ron extends his hand, and Hermione rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Ron, this is silly. There's no music, and-"

Ron slides his hands down her arms and in one smooth motion pulls her to her feet and onto the empty dance floor. "We don't need music," he whispers into her ear, swaying and sending shivers down her spine. They stay like this for a few minutes, Hermione's head resting in the crook of Ron's shoulder, until she gasps suddenly.

"Hermione?" Ron stops moving and studies Hermione, worried. "What is it? What's wro-"

"Gah!" Hermione digs her nails into Ron's arms and moans, "Contraction. And I think- I-" she stops and stares up at Ron with wide, scared eyes.

"Ron, my water just broke."

**Dun-dun-dun! Ha, you better believe I just pulled a pregnant-woman-goes-into-labor-at-a-party-cliché! Lol. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I didn't post for so long.********_Ok, do you want sort of a play-by-play of the hospital trip, or just skipping over all that to the little one born_****? I could go either way. If I don't get any PMs or reviews on this topic then I'm choosing for you!**

**Also, no longer taking story requests, because TBH (been waiting to use that acronym! Teehee) I didn't get any! You all suck! Just kidding. You're the best. Thanks for reading. Review PM Favorite Follow all that bahooney. Bah! **


	6. Trials and Rose

**Gosh, freaking finally! Sorry, got so caught up with homework/school/life. But it's okay, I'm here now :) FINALS ARE SO YUCKY! Seriously, if whoever invented them is still alive I would like to punch their face. I have a lot of anger towards people who force me to do more math than necessary :P **

**Here's the last chapter! No one responded (you suck) to what the last chapter should be like, so I commandeered it and wrote it myself! Ha. Well, have a good week, enjoy the story! Byes :) **

"Remind me again- ouch! -why we are taking this muggle car Dad had lying around in the garage?" Ron swerves dangerously in and out of London traffic, interjecting a cry of pain when Hermione dug her fingernails into his hand.

"Because, Ron," Hermione sighs and lets her head fall back onto the headrest, in relief from a torturous contraction. "It's dangerous to apparate while pregnant and everyone else had already gone. Left up her and- oh, here comes another!" She squeezes her eyes shut tight and grips Ron's abused hand, every muscle in her body tense and her paitience wearing thin. "Bloody hell- _LEFT, RON_!"

Ron yanks the wheel amid furious honks and manages to get the car onto the exit ramp. "Hermione, I can't watch you like this any longer…" He throws a pitying look in his wife's direction.

She glares at his under fringed bangs, sweat trickling down her face. "Well, how do you think **_I_** feel?!"

Ron takes a deep breath, then seems to make up his mind. Quick as a wink, before Hermione can stop him, he lunges for the red button on the dash. The car jerks and sputters, then begins to climb straight up. Hermione is beyond the point of caring, and in tremendous pain. Ron kicks the car into top gear. "Hang on, love, almost there!"

Seven minutes and four contractions later the car lands in the hospital parking lot. Luckily, the area is nearly deserted, and Ron helps Hermione to the front desk with very little drama.

"We need a doctor _now_!" Ron shouts at the frazzled receptionist.

"Ron, the birth plan's in my purse, grab-" she gasps, another contraction taking away her breath. A female doctor comes swinging into view with a nurse pushing a wheelchair behind her, and all three of them help Hermione into it.

"Stay here," the doctor instructs Ron, and they wheel Hermione away.

Up until this point Ron has been entirely level-headed, but the instant Hermione leaves his sight he sinks down into a waiting room chair, staring ahead with a dazed expression. After a few minutes the hospital's front doors swing open, and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny bustle in, right on the heels of Hermione's parents.

Mrs. Granger runs up to Ron. "Hermione, is she-"

"They took her away." His voice is weak, hollow. Harry pushes through the small group and sits by Ron, then lays a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be all right, Ron."

The Grangers drift off to the corner of the waiting room, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sit opposite the boys, and the room is quiet. Nothing to do but listen to the tick of the clock and worry.

Hermione rolls over in bed, her fingers searching for Ron's sleeping form beside her. When she feels only a hard plastic barrier and linen sheets that aren't her own, she sits up in bed, sleepy and confused. "Ron?"

"Hmm? Wha- Hermione?" Ron's voice comes from near her elbow, and Hermione squints in the dim light. Slowly, the events of the previous night come back to her- _scared, blinding pain, where is Ron, in need him, pain… _Her eyes adjust, and she realizes she is sitting in a hospital bed. Ron had apparently fallen asleep by her side, his upper half on the bed, the rest of him on an uncomfortable-looking chair.

"Hermione, are you all righ'? Bloody hell, woman, you scared all of us sick, I thought I'd lost you." His voice breaks on the word _lost_, and his hand finds and cups her cheek lovingly.

"Ron?" Hermione murmurs, relishing his touch. "Where's the baby?" She can see the outline of his smile, and he disappears then reappears by her bed, this time holding a small bundle swathed in a pink blanket.

"Say hello to Rose Fred Weasley." He passes the baby to Hermione, and a tiny sleeping face pokes out of the blanket. Even in the diffused light Hermione can see a large amount of the trademark Weasley's fiery red hair.

"Oh Ron, she absolutely beautiful," Hermione sighs. Ron sits on the bed, slinging an arm around her back, and she lays her head in the crook of his shoulder. They stay like this, the little family of three, breathing in, and holding a life who brings joy to everyone.

**Awwww :) I love a happy ending. And sometimes unhappy, sadistically twisted ones. Anyway. Hope you liked it! If you have the choice between reviewing or favorite-ing this story REVIEW! **

**_REVIEW_****! **

**Please. It makes my day :D BYE!**


End file.
